theheightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chances
Chances is the second episode of Season One. Synopsis Bonnie deals with the aftermath of being denied a second chance at her West Side Story audition, mentally beating herself up while at it. In the hopes of making her feel better, Susanna surprises her with a special dinner. Bailey builds the courage to tell Mark why she can't go any further with him, placing a dent in their young yet close relationship. Tensions rise in the Miller residence as both Ronan and Nate continue to argue over Maria. With the school's Senior Talent Showcase event right around the corner, seniors begin to recruit underclassmen volunteers to help with the show. Plot *After the last bell, Bailey rushes to Mark's locker in the hopes of catching him before he leaves. He arrives within the following five minutes and apologizes for kissing her. Bailey doesn't accept his apology considering she liked it, instead pulling him into the nearest empty classroom and telling him about her racist parents. Mark feels even worse about the kiss and once again apologizes, but refusing to let him blame himself, Bailey assures him that none of it is his fault. She also tells him that though she has feelings for him, she doesn't want to end up hurting him because of his parents. Mark understands, but doesn't want to end things between them. They both agree to keep their fling a secret and kiss before going their separate ways. *Bonnie is laying in bed, headphones in both her ears, as she listens to a recording of her audition on a loop. She didn't bother cutting out the last forty seconds consisting of her begging Miles to give her a do-over. Melissa later interrupts Bonnie to inform her that Susanna is waiting to see her in the living room. She tells her to let her in and so she does. Susanna enters her bedroom and closes the door behind her, immediately taking notice to her best friend's down mood. She gets into bed with her and questions her about the audition. At first, Bonnie is hesitant to tell her as she is embarrassed, but knowing she can confide in her, she ultimately spills everything. Susanna knows how much the audition meant to her, hence why she feels so horrible about how it went. She gives her a tight hug and attempts to make her feel better by trying to convince her that she is on to bigger and better things, but Bonnie isn't buying it. Instead of giving her another pep talk, Susanna comes up with a better idea and invites her over to her house the next evening. Though Bonnie is skeptical, she agrees to come over. They talk for the next few hours until Joanna calls and advises Susanna to head home. Bonnie makes sure not to let her leave without thanking her for cheering her up and of course, a kiss on the cheek. *Tara, Joshua, and Eden team up to recruit underclassmen, preferably students with concentrations in the arts, to help out with their class' upcoming Senior Talent Showcase. Their recruits usually assist in creating sets, props, and even get used as backup singers and dancers. They crash dance rehearsals and immediately take notice in Carol's moves. Bonnie realizes they're staring in her direction and spins into the front row, hoping to impress them. Eden approaches her after the class is over while Tara and Joshua speak with Carol and compliments her skills. Bonnie accepts her request to join and reports to their very first meeting after school. Poppy reveals that this is the school's biggest turnout in years and that they are more than excited to start working with them. When the meeting comes to an end, Bonnie stops Joshua and recommends he also recruit Susanna. She describes her as a talented and focused artist who would be a big help in bringing their sets to life. Joshua promises to get in contact with her. *Nate is on the phone with Maria when Ronan arrives home from school. He excuses himself and hangs up, anticipating an apology for his unnecessary attitude the night prior. Nate sits him down for a serious talk and asks him to stay calm. He then proceeds to speaking about his relationship with Maria and how happy she makes him. He reveals that their relationship wasn't new as they had been dating for almost a year. Ronan feels as if he had been lied to and storms off. Nate follows and reminds him that he doesn't want to fight, but simply wants him to respect his girlfriend. Ronan refuses and stops speaking to him for the rest of the night. Nate realizes he may have to choose between either his family and relationship and hopes to reconcile with his son before things get out of hand. *After school, Bonnie and Susanna walk home together. As Bonnie raves to her about her role in the school's upcoming Senior Talent Showcase, Susanna is worried that she may not like her surprise. When they arrive at her house and enter her bedroom, Bonnie is shocked to see that it is almost completely dark, nothing but dim lit candles lighting up the room. Susanna reveals that after seeing how down she was after her audition, she felt the need to do something special for her. Bonnie is left speechless and hugs her before sitting down on a rug on the floor and eating. An hour in, Susanna realizes that this may be the perfect time to confess her feelings for her, causing her to feel uneasy. She announces that she has something important to tell her, worrying Bonnie. She advises her that she shouldn't be concerned, but admits that she is nervous herself. Just as she is about to spill it, Bonnie's phone starts to ring. Bonnie sees that it is Melissa and answers it. After their quick conversation, she averts her attention back to Susanna and asks her to continue. Susanna freezes and instead of telling her how she feels, she lies and tells her that she is happy they are still friends after so many years. Bonnie expresses how thankful she is for her support and jumps on her for a hug. *The next day, Miles walks in on Bonnie dancing in the studio. Embarrassed, she apologizes for sneaking in and is about to leave when Miles promises her that he will not be reporting her to the administrators, stopping her. She decides to use their time alone to further discuss her audition and apologizes for wasting his time. She also wishes him and the cast well as they begin their journey to opening night. Though Miles is appreciative of her kind words, he can tell that she is being passive aggressive and informs her of it. He later shares that Carol had spoken up about the way Bonnie has been treating her and advises she stop or worse karma will come for her. Bonnie tells him that she wants to change, but competitiveness has simply always been a part of her and doubts that she will be any different in the years to come. Before leaving, Miles tells her to at least lighten up because he knows that she is nothing like the tough act she is putting on. Bonnie spends the rest of the day coming up with different ways to show him that she can be a better person that don't involve apologizing to Carol, but fails to end up with a plan. If Miles sees that she can be play nice when it comes to show business, she thinks that he may give her another chance in auditioning for the musical.Category:Season One